


Mystic

by Chika_Ann



Series: Mystical [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Dragons, Elf, F/M, Fantasy, Forests, Human, Satyr, enchanted forest, nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: Mi'anna is the healer of the Great Forest born from the Life Pool by the All Mother, or so she is told. She thinks she knows who she is, but dark forces show her that she doesn't know everything about herself. With the aid of those she holds dear, she'll protect her home.Right?





	1. Healer

The man stopped, his bloodied hand resting on the tree to help hold himself up as he watched the woman in the clearing. She was tending to a runt from the herd of centaurs that roamed the forest, nearby was a small satyr, most likely a friend to the centaur colt. The satyr perked up first, his nose wiggling. He jumped up, hiding behind his bigger friend. "Do you smell that?!"  
The woman gave a small nod, her hair was a soft brown, wild curls cascading down her back, but not too wild to be all over and uncontrolled. Her skin was tanned from all of her years in the sun. She slowly stood, having finished up her work on the colts leg. As she turned, the man noticed she had long pointed ears, and her eyes were an unnatural shade of blue for someone of her complexion; and she was half naked, only her hips were covered in cloth, her breasts were protected by her long hair. "Roan, would you and Feriuh go get your father, I'll need some help getting this man to my home."  
"Yes, ma'am!" The satyr jumped onto his friends rear, letting the faster of the two carry him away.  
"I mean you no harm -"  
"I know. I also know who you are, Great Dragon." She was in front of him in the blink of an eye, touching her fingers to the gash in his side. "Did you tempt the humans?"  
The Great Dragon glared at her, his eyes going hazy for a moment. "I did no such thing, they came to me, thinking I had gold and riches -"  
"Conserve yourself." She helped him to the ground, stroking his dark hair out of his face. "How bad did they hurt you that you changed your form? You'll have to go back to your true form to let me see the real damage."  
The dragon could feel the warmth of her magic seeping into his bones, if he had been at full health, her magic wouldn't affect him in such a way. His eyes grew heavy as the sounds of hooves washed over him. 

"Mi'anna, are you sure this is safe?" An older centaur stepped up to her, his white and copper flecked body bristled as he stared at the sleeping and bloodied man.  
"Please, Hijo, he is one of the protectors, until he fathers another, our forest is in danger." Mi'anna turned to him, giving him a warm smile. "I will owe your herd a thousand favors."  
Hijo shifted, trying not to prance in place. "Let me carry him." A younger stallion stepped up, he was lean and a creamy colored centaur, his human torso was lean as well, not thick muscled and scarred from battles like Hijo.  
Hijo turned to the boy, frowning at him. "Yousin, you need not to impress the healer."  
Yousin blushed but glared. "I'm not trying to impress! Just trying to help, like we should!"  
Mi'anna let out a soft giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. "I will help your mate when she is due, Hijo, no charge except to get this man to my home."  
Hijo slowly turned back to her, a gleam in his eyes as he glared at her. "Won't you need things for the winter?"  
"I will make due, I'm sure." Mi'anna relaxed as Hijo nodded and helped the other centaur place the dark haired male on Yousin's back. "I'll send your boy back when I'm done with him."  
Yousin took a few steps, trying to get used to the weight on his back. He took a few more, quicker this time. Before he got too far he heard a low whistle. He glanced back, seeing Mi'anna smiling at him. "Oh! I'm sorry, I almost took off without you, do you need on my back as well?"  
"No, we'll go slow and I'll walk next to you." Mi'anna caught up to him, frowning when she noticed blood on his back. "I'll get you cleaned up before you leave my place. Thank you for helping me."  
Yousin glanced at her then back at where he was going. "Mi'anna, forgive me for asking... But what are you? Everyone wonders, but we are unsure of what exactly you are."  
"I'm a nymph." Mi'anna stayed with his hurried steps, keeping an eye on the being on his back.  
"You don't look like any nymph that I've seen. But if you say that you are..."  
Mi'anna laughed some, her hands resting on her tanned hips as they walked. "Then it must be so, hm? I am a nymph all the same, maybe not like the others, but still a nymph of the woods."  
Yousin followed her more closely now, seeing the trees became more and more dense as they traveled. He swallowed hard, trying not to jump at every little shadow.  
"Try not to be too skittish, Yousin, I can keep most of the creepy crawlies away, but sometimes something's fear will call them closer despite my magic." Mi'anna took his hand, making sure he stayed with her.

They walked a little longer until they came to a clearing with a small tree house in the middle, a small pond just behind it. Yousin let out a gasp, wanting to run up to the house but knowing better. "Is this your home? But I can't help you get him up there..."  
"I have help here." Mi'anna let out a low whistle and two tiny beings flew down, one with a wand in its arms. Mi'anna held her hand out and they latched onto her, smiling at her and Yousin watched them, awe on his face. "What are they?"  
"We're sprites!" One beamed, giggling as she hung onto Mi'anna's hand, her hair was a soft gold and her skin was a light grey, making her look almost sickly. Her eyes were nearly black, making it hard to look her in the face.  
The others skin was the color of the sky, while her hair was as white as the clouds. Yousin thought she was cuter as he looked between the two. "They're... going to help you?"  
Mi'anna smiled, taking the wand from the blue skinned one. "Yes, they are." She flicked it twice, bright green sparks coming up from the tip and wrapping around the two sprites. A moment later they looked like two large men, they smiled at Yousin before carefully plucking the man from his back. Yousin shook himself, glancing at his back, pouting at the sight of blood. "Uh..."  
Mi'anna grabbed his hand, leading him to the small pond while the sprites carried the man up into the house. She slid into the water, laughing again when the centaur shifted at the edge of the water, his eyes wide. "I forget you guys aren't that trusting of being in water." She jumped up, snatching his hands and pulling him in. She ignored his protests and pulled him to the deeper center. Once he was there, happy or not, she splashed water up into his back to clean him up.


	2. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Edge has always been off limits to most of the forests creatures, but sometimes you have to bend the rules.

It didn't take long for Mi'anna to clean Yousin up, his cream colored back darker due to the blood. "It should be all gone after your next bath." She smiled up at him, leading him to the edge of the water.  
"I'm sorry about your pond, miss Mi'anna, for getting blood-" before Yousin could finish, he looked behind him, the water was crystal clear again. "How did that..." he looked to the nymph who rung her hair out, a smile on her lips.  
"Thank you for helping, Yousin. You may go back to your herd now. Tell Hijo I thank him and that I look forward to helping him and his mate." Mi'anna reached up, touching Yousin's cheek before leaving him and going up into her little tree house.  
The two sprites had laid the man on his back in the middle of the room, a bucket of water and herbs ready at his side. Mi'anna walked over to him, looking over the gash in his side, frowning. "What on earth did the humans use against you? Were you in your true form?" She placed her hands on either side of the gash, a warm glow coming from her fingers.  
The man flinched but stayed as still as he could, his deep red eyes locked on her face as her magic stitched his skin back together. She was the strongest healer he knew of, how she gained that trust with the elements he only wished to know.  
Mi'anna glanced up, meeting the mans eyes. The now dull gold hues were once as vibrant as the sun outside. "By tomorrow you will have to change back, you know that."  
"I do not think I could do that, even if I wanted to."  
"By the time I am finished with you, you will change just fine." Mi'anna pulled away, grabbing a few leaves and tossing them in her mouth. Once she was satisfied with the consistency, she spat the mixture out onto her hand.  
Before she could put it on his skin, the man grabbed her wrist. "Is that sanitary?"  
Mi'anna laughed and pushed his hand away, smearing it along the cut. "I am not a diseased cockatrice, Caao. I am a healer from the hair on my head all the way to the tears my eyes weep."  
Caao gasped, feeling her magic tingle against his skin. "That... tickles..."  
Mi'anna leaned back and stared at him, blinking rapidly as she processed what he said. "That is the first time anyone has said that to describe my magic." She ran a tanned hand through her wild hair, pushing it back. "My sprites will take you to the pond out back, relax out there until your fingers are pruned. The sprites will then help you dry afterwards, you will also stay here for the night and in the morning you will change back so I might look at the wound in truth."  
Caao's eyes wandered from the deep blue eyes to her bare breasts, frowning as one of the sprites was suddenly in his view, her deep yellow eyes sparking against her soft blue skin. "Mio will help you up now, Caao-sir."  
Caao growled when Mio, grabbed him and scooped him up into large strong arms and carried him outside.  
Mi'anna touched the little blue ones back, frowning. "Pruned, no longer. Understood?"  
The sprite straightened up, a hand over her chest. "I will stay with him!"  
"Thank you, Nori." Mi'anna watched the sprite leave before turning and going to her potted plants behind her.

Mi'anna clipped a few dried leaves off the herbs, glancing out the window and seeing Caao in the water with Mio and Nori sitting on his shoulders. She smiled before going back to her herbs, pausing when she saw a black snake lift its head over the edge of the window sill. "Little snake, what brings you?"  
The snakes tongue flickered out, tasting the air between them. "Humanssss have cut my tree down. At the Edge." She hissed, snapped her jaw at Mi'anna.  
Mi'anna groaned, a growl escaping her lips. "I am sorry, little snake. You may rest here until you're ready to make a new home. I will go see to it that the humans stop."  
"I liked my tree, missss." The snake slithered into the house, disappearing into some dark corner.  
Mi'anna left her herbs as they were and grabbed a cloak made of leaves and moss from next to the door. She slid out of the house and jumped over the railing, landing gracefully on her toes. She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders as she walked over to the pond, wiggling her fingers at the three. "I must go see to the humans, I will be back later tonight. Pruned, no longer!"  
Nori zoomed over to Mi'anna, pouring. "What happened now?!"  
"We will speak when I return, Nori. I have another guest staying with us for now. You and Mio must stay out of reach." Mi'anna waved to them once more before turning and walking away.  
As she walked, a centaur trotted up behind her, leaning over and smiling at her. "Would you like a lift, miss Mi'anna?"  
Mi'anna looked over, smiling at Yousin. "You offer too many favors, Yousin."  
Yousin blushed and scratched his cheek. "I know, but I saw you walking and... I wasn't sure how far you had to travel."  
"I am going to the Edge, sadly, and cannot ask you to go out that far."  
"The Edge!? Then I'll take you as close as I can brave, how about that? Until the trees thin."  
Mi'anna let out a soft sigh, the corner of her mouth turning up into a smile. "Fine, but no farther."  
Yousin smiled brightly and held out a hand while propping his front leg up on a nearby rock to help her up. Once she was settled, he took off at a trot, easily dodging undergrowth as he moved.


	3. A Life for a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi'anna was tasked with protecting a forest, her forest, but sometimes she forgets what her limits are.

The ride was much quicker than the walk would have been. There was a small clearing with bushes and some coniferous trees. "I'll wait here for you." Yousin helped her down, squeezing her fingers gently.  
"I'll be gone for most of the afternoon, to teach a lesson and to check on the western Guardian. I shall have him give me a lift back. You should head home, Yousin." Mi'anna slid from his back, she let out a long sigh when the nearly dead grass scratched at the underside of her feet.  
Yousin stepped back, gasping when he felt a wave of magic wash over him. He looked down, the once near dead grass turned a vibrant green and flowers spring up around his hooves. "Mi-Mi'anna!"  
"Hmm, perhaps, I will ask you to wait. I did not think the earth was this damaged. She is dying so quickly." Mi'anna whispered as she walked away, each foot fall bringing more fresh grass and flowers.  
Yousin nodded and tucked himself between some of the pines. "Then I shall wait here for you."  
Mi'anna waited until she was out of Yousin's sight before pulling a dagger out from the simple cloth tied around her waist. She stared at the dark metal, watching as she slid it across her palms. She carefully slid it back into place and let her blood spill down her fingers and to the dying soul beneath her.  
The earth vibrated with her magic, the wind howled in haunting tones as the ground pulled her life source in, eagerly drinking the magic that would heal it.  
As Mi'anna neared the edge, she paused, watching curiously as men chopped at the trees around them. She frowned and held a hand out, blood slowly dripping from her palm as wind gathered before her. "Humans!"  
Her voice cracked like thunder, causing eyes to turn in her direction. The humans dropped their tools when they saw her, their eyes wide in amazement. Mi'anna's cloak ripped around her, as did her hair, as wind circles around her and gathered at her palm. "You are not allowed in this forest."  
"Our Lord sent us, witch! We were warned something might try to stop us-"  
Mi'anna stepped towards the man that spoke at her. "Witch? Fool. I am closer in kin to one of your druids. And I will not try to stop you," the ball of wind in her hand picked up speed, pulling blood from the cut in her hand and pulled it into a tiny tornado in her palm. "I will stop you. Your bones will raise my trees, you flesh will feed the worms, and you life source will give new magic to the earth. And your life will bend to my will." As she spoke the tiny bloodied tornado slid from her hand and ran along the ground, picking up small twigs, slamming them against men nearby. Who ever was hit with the twigs let out screams of agony as bark covered their legs, twisting around them, twisting them into the very things they were cutting down.  
The man who spoke froze, watching the others turn to brush and trees before his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?!"  
"Rebuilding what you have destroyed. A life for a life, if you will." Mi'anna smiled, it was dark and malicious. "The earth cries to me for the life taken from her."  
The man turned tail, running as fast and far as he could with a handful of men behind him. One or two that were not fast enough were caught up in the agonizing spell, their skin slowly becoming bark. Their screams echoing in the valley around them.  
Mi'anna stumbled, her fingers reaching up and touching her temple as her head spun. She glanced up, her heart in her throat as the earth happily ate her power, trees and grass growing, fruits and flowers blooming around her.  
"Mi'anna!!" Yousin ran up behind her, catching her before she could hit the ground. "Are you okay?!"  
"Take her to Vizgyard, he can help." A small group of fairies followed Yousin out of the forest. The grabbed and pushed on Mi'anna, trying their hardest to help the young centaur pull the girl onto his back. "Up in the hills, he will be waiting."  
Yousin frowned but did as he was told, glancing back only when he was safely in the trees. The little fairies had claws and sharp little teeth as the dug up the dirt where Mi'anna's blood had spilled.

Yousin sat between the trees, his legs neatly tucked under him as he waited. He yanked up when the wind howled and the earth vibrated beneath him. The trees groaned around him, causing him to jump up as quick as he could.  
"Little horse-man! Our lady is using too much power, she will hurt herself!" A tiny being buzzed up next to him, his pink eyes wide with worry. "Please! You must help her!"  
Yousin nearly screamed, his chocolate eyes wide with fear. "What?!"  
"We are the fairies of the west forest." The small being buzzed around more, three more joining him.  
Yousin didn't wait for them to say anything else, he bolted from the clearing and towards the Edge. The little fairies followed close behind, crying about how she might hurt herself.  
The centaurs had a rule, never stray to the Edge. You never know what humans might do. Or worse, what else is out there. But Mi'anna was stumbling before him, and then falling. "Mi'anna!!"  
Yousin caught her before she hit the ground, his arms tight around her waist. "Are you okay?!"


	4. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousin needs to find the guardian, hoping he can help a faint Mi'anna. He finds help, and also gets hints to this girls beginnings.

Yousin trudged along, trying to keep the quick pace he had started with but the constant up and down of the rolling hills was exhausting him. He paused at the top of one of the hills, looking down at the small canyon beyond. There was a small river that ran through the canyon, a waterfall somewhere farther out to feed the river. He let out a soft groan and started walking again, heading down the steep hill.  
Mi’anna stirred on Yousin’s back, making the centaur gasp with excitement. “Mi’anna! Mi’anna! Are you feeling better?!” He twisted around, his excitement turning to dread when he saw how pale she was. “Oh… oh, no.” He turned around and took off, going as quick as he could without causing her more pain.  
The ground beneath his hooves shook once again, cracking and leaving small trenches before him. Yousin was moving too quick to stop, he reached back, grabbing Mi’anna as best he could and holding her against him as he jumped the first one, and then the next. The jump allowed him to slow down until he was standing on the other side, his eyes nearly bugging from his head as he watched the ground shift in front of him.  
The ground that had been flat before him surged up, groaning from the movement, revealing a gleaming yellow eye. The eye moved up, and up, and up, until Yousin was craning his neck to see. The best before him was huge and appeared to be made of stone, moss and grass covering its neck and back. “And who… would be waking me from my slumber? With her lifes blood, no less.”  
Yousin twisted to look at Mi’anna once more, seeing her palms were still bleeding. “Oh, I didn’t think to-“  
The beast craned its neck, looking down at Yousin and Mi’anna. “Set her on the ground, I do not wish to hurt you. I can tend to her.” It crooned, its voice echoing around them.  
Yousin stepped back, his heart beating so hard he thought it would break free from his ribs. “I-“  
“I am Vizgyard. The guardian of the West Forest, you bring me Mi’anna Healer of the Great Forest. You can trust me, young one.” Vizgyard leaned down, a clawed hand reaching up from the ground, going to grab Mi’anna.  
Yousin trembled, everything in his nature telling him to run away. But he knew that Mi’anna needed help. He shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself when he felt cold claws against his back. Once her weight was off his back, Yousin opened his eyes, watching the being carrying her down to the river. He took off after them, not wanting to stray too far from Mi’anna’s side.  
The clawed hand that held Mi’anna dipped her down until its’ palm filled with the rivers water, creating a shallow pond for her to float in.  
Yousin finally caught up, huffing and puffing from the effort to get down to the river. He watched as Mi’anna floated in the water, the water pulling and tugging at her hair and the tan and green cloth around her waist.  
“Do you know how she came to be?”  
The question was so out of the blue that Yousin had to jerk his head up to see Vizgyard’s face. The brown and gray maw moved slightly with his words. “Uh… no, I have not… I only met her this morning.”  
“Hm…” The golden eyes twinkled with amusement. “One day, us guardians of the Great Forest were minding our own business, the next moment, we were called by The Mother to go to the pond. She gave us a new daughter, this girl stood from the ponds center, unaware of anything.”  
“You’re a senile old dragon, Vizgyard.” Mi’anna coughed, spitting a little blood up as she sat up. “You shouldn’t tell fables.”  
Yousin smiled, jumping to the edge of the water to see Mi’anna. “You’re alive!”  
Mi’anna turned her head, giving him a bright smile. “Because of you, Yousin. And ignore him, would you? He likes to tell tales.”  
“I speak of no tales, Little Earth, I spread the truth. My brothers and I were called out to the life pond. When all of us were there, you rose up and walked out.” Vizgyard grumbled, clearly offended by Mi’anna trying to wave him off. “I-“  
“Oh, so you come when the All Mother calls you to come to some stupid pond, but when the forest cries to you, you take a nap?” Mi’anna started to get up, faltering a little, growling at the old beast.  
Vizgyard looked taken aback, huffing his confusion away. “I did not hear them…”  
“We did!” Four heads popped up out of the water around Vizgyard’s hand.  
Yousin let out a girlish scream, rearing back and galloping away from the waters edge.  
Mi’anna snapped her attention to Yousin, afraid he’d been hurt somehow. She looked around, seeing the four feminine faces around her, with a sigh she calmed down.  
“I thought centaurs were brave.” One of the girls swam to the edge, pulling herself out until Yousin could see her tail.  
“Oh, you’re mermaids.” Yousin let out a shy laugh, scratching at his cheek.  
“Are we that hideous?” One of the others that clung to Vizgyard pouted at Yousin.  
“Wha- no, I just… I meant that you’re very pretty.”  
“Mermaids live in the ocean outside of your protection. They lure captains and their crews to their deaths and cause waves that can swallow a whole ship. They are also very hard to look at, sharp teeth and dead black eyes.” Mi’anna informed him. “These girls are water nymphs. They lure hunters and fishermen to them and then they-“  
“Then we have a snack.” The girl closest to Yousin grinned, something dark and hungry in those soft blue eyes.  
Yousin stepped back, feeling the canyon wall against his rump as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Oh… then you are similar to each other? If you’re a nymph as well?”  
“She’s nothing like us! Little-“  
“No. We are very different.” Mi’anna interrupted them all, frowning at Yousin.  
“You heard the cries but did not wake me?” Vizgyard growled before Yousin could say something back to the girls.  
“You sleep too far from the river, old beast!” The third chirped, her hands on her hips. “Do not get an attitude with us. It is not our faults that you like to ‘sunbathe’ like some child.” She lifted her hands to use wiggle her fingers when she said “sunbathe”.  
Vizgyard grumbled again, glaring at the group around him. “You have no respect for the old and wise.”  
Mi’anna let out a laugh, rolling her eyes at Viz. “You are only old. Will you promise to keep an eye, and ear, open for the forest?”  
Vizgyard dipped his head, putting his nose against her head. “I shall do so, I am sorry I did not hear them cry.” He lifted her from the water and set her down near Yousin. “Take her home, young one. And no using your gifts for a while.”  
“I already know.” Mi’anna rolled her eyes once more, waving to the sirens. “Keep an eye on him for me, yeah?”  
The four giggled and waved back, watching the two leave.  
Yousin followed Mi’anna slowly up the path back towards the top, watching her as she moved gracefully around. “I’m sorry if I offended you when I compared you to them.”  
Mi’anna laughed softly, glancing back at him. “I took no offense, Yousin. The water nymphs might have, but that’s _if_ they were even offended. They were more likely to be offended at being called a mermaid.” She waited at the crest of the slope for him, watching him pull himself over the small ledge. “Thank you, Yousin… for bringing me here.”  
Yousin stared at her before grabbing her hands, flipping them over so he could see her palms. “No need to thank me, Mi’anna, I’m more than happy to help when I can.” He ran his thumbs over her palms, curiously touching them to feel for scarring.  
“Water heals a lot of wounds when told to do so.” Mi’anna looked away from him, feeling her cheeks warm. “Come, we should get back. I need to make sure that Caao didn’t stay in the pond for too long.”  
Yousin dropped his hands when she pulled away, frowning some. “We can make better time if I give you a ride?” He offered, giving her a warm smile.  
Mi’anna stopped walking, thinking his words over before turning to him and nodding. She pulled herself onto his back, ignoring his nervous jabbering when he didn’t know where to grab to help her up. She finally got her legs on either side of his back before she scooted up, awkwardly wrapping her arms around his torso. “I… uhm…”  
Yousin touched her hands over his torso, smiling to himself as he started off. “If you hold on like that I can go faster.” He turned his head, giving her a bright smile. “Wanna see how fast I can go?”  
Mi’anna gave him a confused look, crying out in surprise when he took off at break neck speeds.


	5. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Caao tended to, the Forest starts whispering its omens to Mi'anna. She's still young, not knowing how to decipher the hauntings and whispers yet. All she knows is that sometimes the omens are just memories of the past, but sometimes they're tellings of the future.

Mi’anna clung to Yousin, gritting her teeth to keep herself from digging her nails into his belly as he galloped through the trees. It didn’t take long for them to get back to her home, Yousin eventually had to slow down, having exerted himself from the run. “Here we are, m’lady.” Yousin panted, holding a hand out to her to help her down.  
Mi’anna slowly got off his back, her hand squeezing his tightly, not caring if she would break his fingers or not. “I…”  
“I’m sorry, Mi’anna… did I go too fast?”  
“You almost hit like ten trees!”  
“I dodged them!”  
“Hardly! I’m pretty sure I almost lost my leg back there!”  
“AHEM!” The two stopped their bickering long enough to look up at Nori, her little hands on her little hips as she hovered nearby, glaring at them. “I have a guest sleeping and healing, thank you very much! So, if you’re going to bicker about who almost took whose leg off, do so ELSEWHERE.”  
Mi’anna stared at Nori like the sprite was on shrooms. “Excuse… me?”  
“You heard me, young lady!” Nori pointed at her in a stern motion before turning around and zipping up into the little house.  
“I… just got told off by my own sprite…” Mi’anna looked at Yousin, confusion and offense written all over her face.  
Yousin tried to stop the smile from appearing on his face and stop the laughter that rolled from his belly and out. He held his gut, finally breaking as he burst out in tear causing laughter. “You should see your face right now, Mi’anna!”  
“I…” Mi’anna looked up at her little treehouse, wondering how to respond to Nori.  
Yousin patted her on the top of the head before slowly walking away. “You’ve had a long day, Mi’anna, get some rest and I’ll come check on you tomorrow if I can.” And with that, he was off into the trees.  
Mi’anna turned and watched him go, a little surprised by him. With a smile, she turned and went inside to check on Caao.

Caao was asleep, the little snake was heading out to claim a newly grown tree out by the edge, Mio and Nori were in their tiny hammocks asleep as well. Mi’anna rubbed her tired eyes, trying to stay awake while the sun was still up. She walked out onto the porch, a wool cloak wrapped tight around her as the air grew colder. “Is winter coming along already?”  
A strung wind rushed through the trees, blasting Mi’anna with a cold chill. She braced against it, looking up when it passed by her. She frowned, the chill that ran down her spine was different than the usual cold chills. “All Mother, why do you send omens like this?” Running a hand through her curly hair, she climbed down until her toes touched the grass. As soon as her toes touched the ground, she could hear them, the trees spoke to her, begging her to keep watch over them. She reached out, touching a tree near her home. “I promise to do my best.” Her voice was soft and pained as the voices of the trees took over her head. She quickly climbed up her tree, needing to get her feet off the ground to get relief.

The next morning came too quick for Mi’anna, but she was up early, brewing tea for herself and a medicine for Caao. The smell of the tea woke Mio and Nori who fluttered around her, finally giving into their sleepiness and curling up against her neck on either side. Caao stirred as well, slowly sitting up so he could see Mi’anna. “The sprites took good care of me, I feel brand new.”  
“If you get hurt like that again you’re going to hope you have an offspring. If you leave my southern border unguarded, I’ll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself.”  
Caao’s brows knitted together as he stared at her. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll try to keep the humans from bringing magic and barbarians again.”  
Mi’anna glared over her shoulder at him. “Oh, boo-who. Aren’t you the big bad air guardian? Just steal their breath.”  
“Remind me to never give you access to the air.” Caao cringed just thinking about stealing anyones’ breath. “That’s ruthless, I thought the All Mother said you would be kind.”  
“That is kind. I could drown them instead.” Mi’anna shrugged and sipped at her tea. “Come, I have an ointment for you, but I also need to see your wounds in truth.”  
“Have you fully recovered?”  
“We’re talking about you, not me. Focus.” Mi’anna walked over to him and helped him up before leading him outside. They walked in silence for a few moments, before they reached a small clearing just beyond the pond behind her home. “Change.”  
Caao rolled his eyes but walked to the center, turning to face her before he breathed in, wind howling around them. The wind rushed Caao, whirling around him until Mi’anna had to shield her eyes and hold the two sprites in her hand so they wouldn’t be thrown away. When the wind died down, a serpent like beast stood before her, it was covered by thick white fur that was speckled with silver. Two long whiskers hung from the end of his snout, slowly moving with the wind. He watched Mi’anna as she stepped up to him, touching the soft fur that covered his long body. When her fingers met his fur, two long wings spread out, creating a covering for her to duck under. It was then that she saw the gash that went from behind his front leg to half way down his stomach. “How did this happen?”  
She didn’t wait for him to answer, just thrust both hands forward, burying them in the softness. Mio and Nori clung to her shoulders, lending her what magic they could offer her. Mi’anna borrowed from them as little as possible as her hands glowed a soft blue, her magic threading down the gash and pulling the skin back together. “I don’t sense anything buried within, I don’t think an arrowhead, or a sword tip broke off beneath your skin.”  
Caao growled, the whiskers moving frantically now as the pain set in. He looked back at her, watching the gash close up. “I’m going to spread this ointment on the cut, it should keep it from getting infected or scarring. If you feel ill or too much pain, come see me again.” As she spoke, Mi’anna was smearing the gross looking brown muck into his fur along the wound. She ignored his protests, knowing he loved his presentation. “Let it sit for the day and then take a dip in water, it’ll come right out. Ask the harpies nearby to help you keep watch until you’re back in tip top shape.”  
Caao dipped his head to her, his wings fluttering a little in warning that she should back away. When she dipped back into the trees, his wings slammed down, giving him an easy lift. Another flap and he was level with the treetops, another and he was twirling into the air above them. “I don’t know who I like more, him or Zartuch. They way the look, that is.” Mio whispered, picturing the two beasts side by side.  
“Don’t let Caao hear that, or Zartuch for that matter. They’re always arguing over who looks better in their true forms.” Mi’anna laughed softly as she walked away from the clearing, her footfalls faltering a moment when the trees whispered to her once more.  
The two sprites turned to look at her, tilting their heads curiously. “Is something wrong, MiMi?” Mio put her hands over her chest, clenching her fists as she watched the bigger female with worried eyes.  
“No, no. Everything is fine.” Mi’anna turned in a slow circle, her chest tight with anxiety. “I need to go North… I think, for a day or two…”  
Mio and Nori exchanged glances, frowning for a moment. “Can Faziar not handle whatever it is? The West still needs some healing.” Nori whined, putting her hands on either side of Mi’anna’s nose.  
Mi’anna sighed softly before nodding. “You’re right. I’ll rest for the remainder of the day and then we can go to The Edge to help the forest rebuild.”  
The two sprites squealed in excitement before zooming away back towards home. Mi’anna followed after them, her steps lighter than they had been a moment ago. She trotted by the pond, a foot landing barely in the water. When the water lapped at her foot, an agonizing pain burned through her, nearly taking her to her knees. She recovered and held her head, sweat collecting on her forehead as she gripped her head. A haunting howl cut through her mind, sending a similar chill down her spine as the one from last night, filling her with dread. “All Mother…” She panted as she recovered herself and darted up into her tree, wanting to get away from the whispers.  
The rest of the day wasn't as relaxing for Mi'anna as it was for her sprites. All she could picture when she closed her eyes were sharp white teeth against flowing red and orange colors. "I feel like… I'm having deja vu right now… and it won't stop…"


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams, omens and rebuilding. Mi'anna and Yousin stumble across something dangerous, hopefully with the help of Mio and Nori, they can cut it off before it gets worse.

_“Sarah! Come back, please, you have to understand-“_  
_“Understand?! You said I was a witch, Matthew! They’ll drown me! I am no witch!” The girl sobbed, her dark brown eyes were red from her tears. “Why?! Just tell me why!”_  
_Matthew grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. “My sister… she… I… I saw her follow you to the woods, and then you both disappeared. Those woods are forbidden, only the wicked go there!”_  
_“Unless you’re a male and are going to chop down the trees, right?” Sarah lashed out, smacking the boy across the face. “Why is that? Why are you men not seen as wicked for going there but us women are?”_  
_Matthew gawked at her, his caramel eyes wide in surprise. “Do you hear yourself?” He looked around, pulling her farther away from the town. “I’ll go and tell farther I made a mistake before it’s too late.”_  
_“It’s already too late, Matthew, I heard your mother, the bitch, telling her ladies-“_  
“My mother is not a-“  
_“Oh, shut up! Yes, she is!” Sarah ripped away from him, glaring at him. “Just wait, Matthew. I will not die for you or your family. I will not die for this town.” And with that, she took off, running off towards the woods._

Mi’anna stirred the next morning, her head ached as she sat up. Her hair clung to the sweat on her body as she pushed her blanket off her body. The air was cool as fall was starting to settle into the forest. “Mio, Nori, wake up. It’s time to go see to the Western Edge.”  
Mio and Nori cleared their throats, proving to Mi’anna that they were in fact awake. “Did you have a bad dream last night, MiMi? You were tossing and turning in your sleep.” Mio fluttered over to her, touching her cheek.  
“Yeah! You kept us up with your moaning and groaning.” Nori crossed her arms, frowning at the larger human.  
Mi’anna scratched behind her pointed ear, sighing softly. “I did? I’m sorry for that, I don’t remember my dream, if I had one.”  
“Mi’anna!!”  
The three turned, facing the door when they heard her name shouted. “He likes you.” Nori purred as she fluttered over to Mi’anna, a sly look on her face.  
Mi’anna rolled her eyes and went to the door, opening it. “Good morning, Yousin.” She waved to him down below, letting him know she heard him before she turned around and went back inside, pulling a tan poncho over her head. “Come on, then.”  
The two sprites latched onto Mi’anna’s poncho, letting her carry them out. Mio looked over her shoulder, watching as a petal from a yellow flower and a blue flower fell off, fluttering to the soil below. She wiggled up higher on Mi’anna’s shoulder and curled up against her neck.  
“What are your plans for today?” Yousin stepped out of the way when Mi’anna headed down, placing a hand on her back to help her down.  
“We’re going to rebuild what we can at The Edge. I might try to hunt down a cockatrice or two and ask them to move there. Some stone humans here and there to scare the rest away. What do you think?” Mi’anna smiled up at Yousin, laughing at the startled look on his face. “I’m kidding, mostly.”  
Yousin slowly nodded, giving her a side eye. “That’s a little dark, Mi’anna.”  
Nori shrugged, raising her hands up a little. “You get used to it after a while. She talks big but won’t actually do something like that.”  
“Anyways, aren’t you supposed to be with the herd?” Mi’anna raised her brows at Yousin, a hand on her hip.  
Yousin put a fist up in victory. “Nope! Hijo said I was free to do as a I pleased today so, I thought I would come help you again.”  
“Well, hopefully I won’t need you to carry me to Viz again. I would like to go check on Caao to the south, make sure his wound is healing properly.”  
“It’s been one day, MiMi! I’m sure he’s fine! And don’t even talk about going to see Zartuch or Faziar, they’ll be fine!” Nori cried, putting her head against Mi’anna’s shoulder. “And it’s so far away!”  
“Like you would have to walk!” Mio growled, glaring over at Nori.  
Yousin laughed at the two as he helped Mi’anna onto his back. “Yeah, that’s more of a walk for me!”

“Whew!” Mi’anna ran the back of her forearm against her forehead, her torso already having been ripped off and thrown somewhere. Her body was slick with sweat from all their work. But the area around them looked beautiful and vibrant.  
Yousin shook his body, little drops of sweat flicking off his back. He dropped the tree trunk that had been cut down. Nori fluttered about, a large smile on her face. “It looks good, but now I’m hungry.”  
“You haven’t even done anything.” Mio frowned, sweating a little herself.  
Yousin laughed and plucked some berries from a nearby bush. “Here, these are yummy.” He held out a palmful of the bright red berries to both sprites as he munched on some.  
Mio happily took one, gnawing on the juicy pods. Nori just stared at them. “How do we know they’re safe to eat?”  
“They’re raspberries.” Yousin informed her, popping three more into his mouth.  
Mi’anna watched them, her eyes wandering around the landscape, loving how it turned out.

Yousin lifted his head, blinking the sleep away as he looked around. Mi’anna was curled up against him while the sprites were asleep on her shoulder. He sat up some, remembering they had been working on The Edge all day before laying down to take a nap. “Hey, Mi’anna, we slept for too long, the sun is going to be gone before too long.”  
Mi’anna slowly came to, squinting up at Yousin. “Really? Shit. I guess I’ll go check on the others tomorrow. Will you take us home? You can rest there for the night too, that way you aren’t going home in the dark.”  
Yousin nodded, waiting until she was on his back before heading home.

They had to be careful on the way back, Yousin could barely see in the dim light. Eventually, though, they made it back. All of them froze, their eyes landing on a soft orange glow from behind the little treehouse. Yousin quietly stepped around, a small noise leaving him when he saw it.  
Mi’anna surged from his back, barely touching the ground as she moved. Her fingers grabbed fistfuls of dirty blond hair, yanking the person down to the ground.  
The girl cried out, holding onto where Mi’anna held her. “H-Hey!”  
“How did you find this place?!” Mi’anna shoved the girls face into the mud, fear making her voice crack.  
“I-I just got lost! Please, let go!”  
“This place is meant to be hidden from your kind!”  
The girl stilled, staring up at Mi’anna. “My kind?!” Her eyes landed on the pointed ears, her head slowly moved, looking over at Yousin and the sprites. “Oh- oh my-“  
Before the girl could say anything else, Mio was next to her, her small gray hand on the girls’ temple.  
The girls’ eyes fluttered closed and Mio looked to Yousin. “We have only a short time before she wakes, can you help us take her back to The Edge?”  
Yousin slowly nodded and trotted over, letting Mi’anna toss the girl onto his back. When Mi’anna started to get up he put a hand on her shoulder. “Her lantern.”  
Mi’anna turned, seeing the object. She growled and snatched it up before returning to Yousin and jumping onto his back behind the girl.

When they got back to The Edge, the girl was moaning like someone had hit her upside the head. Mi’anna slipped from Yousin’s back and grabbed the girls’ arms, yanking her down, not caring that she landed with a hard thud. Yousin looked out, seeing a small line of glowing orange farther out, headed to the forest. “Mi’anna…”  
Mi’anna looked up from the girl, frowning when she saw what Yousin saw. “Oh, good. They’re looking for her.” She set the lantern down next to the girl before climbing back onto his back.  
“Are you sure we should leave her?”  
“There are no predators in this area, besides herself. She’ll be fine.” Mi’anna wrapped her arms around Yousin’s torso. “Let’s go, they can’t see you, Yousin.”  
Yousin nodded and took off at a quicker pace, trying not to trip of roots and brush.


	7. Gut Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to pay attention to your gut feelings, even if they might be wrong.

The small group sat by the fire, Mi’anna and Yousin sipping at the tea in their hands. Mi’anna watched the man across from them. “Thank you for the hospitality, Faziar. I didn’t mean for us to stay so long-“  
“I do not mind, little one, I get rather lonely up here.” Faziar smiled at them, his golden eyes gleaming against his dark mahogany skin. The man made Yousin squirm when he would look in his direction. He looked hungry, watching Yousin with those deep gold eyes.  
“Quit scaring Yousin.”  
Faziar laughed and tilted his head to Mi’anna. “My apolo-“  
“I’m not the one you’ve offended.” Mi’anna cut him off with a growl, her fingers tightened on her small cup.  
Faziar pulled back some, staring at Mi’anna in awe. “Have I offended you, young centaur?” He turned his attention to Yousin, a deep frown on his lips.  
“Let me rephrase that. You have offended me, for scaring Yousin, looking at him like he is some meal I have offered you.” Mi’anna snarled and stood, looking down at the man.  
Faziar slowly rose, a dark hatred crossing his eyes. He was taller than Mi’anna, much taller than her, as he stepped around the fire until they were against each other. “Oh, forgive me, Little Earth. I did not mean to offend.”  
“Don’t get snide with me, Faziar.”  
“Don’t come in to my home and demand respect when you have not given it yourself.”  
“Don’t treat my friend like he’s a piece of steak waiting for me to turn my back.”  
Faziar looked down his nose at Mi’anna, a sly smile twitching at his lips before he turned to Yousin. “My apologies to you, then. I did not mean to frighten you. I have been out and got back just before you arrived.”  
“Where did you go?” Mi’anna perked up at this, Faziar was still young, he didn’t need to find an heir. And his territory was his to hunt in, he had plenty to gather.  
“Do not worry, little one. I just had to talk to some creatures. There was a… dispute I had to fix.” Faziar laughed and shook his head gently, his mane of dark dreads shaking against his back as he waved her away. “I will ask you to head home come morning. The heart will start to miss you.”  
Mi’anna watched him for a moment, her heart in her throat as she shifted her feet, so they touched dirt instead of cold stone. The trees whispered none of their secrets to her. “We will be gone by sunrise.”  
“We will?” Yousin frowned but nodded, better safe than sorry. “Dark and early.”

Three days had passed since they left Faziar with three left until they were home. Yousin, up until that point, had been making small talk while Mi’anna sat on his back in silence. “He’s up to something, Yousin. I just know it.”  
“Did the trees tell you?”  
“No, it’s a gut instinct.”  
“Gut instinct… like the tea is still bugging you?”  
“What? No, my gut is telling me that… I… I don’t know how to word it, maybe I’m just jumpy after seeing that girl.”  
“I think we were both tired and he gave us both the heebies.”  
“Maybe you’re right.” Mi’anna let out a groan and put her head against his shoulder.

“We’re almost home.” Yousin let out a tired sigh. They had been gone for nearly two weeks with travel, a few days longer thanks to staying with Faziar.  
“Thank the Mother.” Mi’anna laughed, leaning against the torso in front of her. “I hope you have something warm for the coming months. The trees are worried it will be a cold fall.”  
“Already? I’ll tell Hijo tomorrow then. Is it alright if I rest at your pond for the night?” Yousin easily weaved between the trees, ducking under low hanging branches and over shrubs.  
“You know you don’t have to ask, Yousin.”

When they got back, Nori and Mio rushed down, ramming into Mi’anna. “We missed you, MiMi!”  
Mi’anna laughed and squeezed the two tiny creatures against her chest. “I missed you guys as well, anything exciting happen?”  
“Nope!” Nori beamed as she fluttered to Yousin, landing on his shoulder.  
“Is it alright if I give our flowers some water from the pond?” Mio looked up at Mi’anna, concern on her face.  
“Of course. Two drops for each, no more, alright?”  
“Thank you, MiMi.”

Yousin stirred later that night, something warm running against his body. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Mi’anna floating in the pond in front of him. He gasped, his jaw dropping in awe of the sight of the water glowing around her.  
The pond glowed a gentle blue, Mi’anna floating in the center, no tan cloth across her hips, no poncho to protect her from the cool air. Energy pulsed from her body into the water and then into the earth. He could feel the energy pull and tug at him, seeing if he was injured at all. Once it was satisfied that he was fine, it moved on.  
“She had a dream that the land was dying. She’s trying to see where at.” Mio drifted down to Yousin, perching on his shoulder. “She hasn’t had a vivid dream like that in a while. I’m surprised she woke me up, but at the same time, some goblin might feel her energy and come to look.” She smiled at the look on Yousin’s face, laughing a little. “I’m kidding, of course. Goblins are no longer alive, they died out long ago.”  
The two looked over when Mi’anna covered her face with her hands, groaning loudly. “Nothing! There was nothing!”

_’Sarah stumbled, pushing off trees to set her straight, only to trip over roots. She hit the ground, tears in her eyes as she struggled to stand. “Why? Why me?”_  
_“Why not you?”_  
_Sarah looked up, her brown eyes wide as tears streamed down her cheeks. “What do you mean?”_  
_“Why not take this pain and turn it into power?”_  
_Sarah held her lantern out, trying to get a better look at the being in front of her, but all she saw were eyes as gold as the rings on Matthew’s fingers. “Who are you?” She stilled when she felt his hand on her cheek, reeling back when pain seared through her like she’d been hit with a blow to the stomach. As soon as she was up, she realized that nothing had touched her, besides the mans’ hand. “What happened?”_  
_“I lent you some knowledge on how to turn pain into power.” And with that, the man was gone, leaving Sarah alone to her pain and anger._ ’ 

“Did you tell Faziar about the girl?” Nori wiggled in her hammock, rocking it from side to side.  
“No. Something was off about him… or me. I’m not sure.” Mi’anna chewed on the dried meat, her feet kicked up on the windowsill. “He seemed hungry-“  
“Aren’t the guardians always hungry?”  
“No, only when they grow old. He seemed more… power hungry than the ‘I need food’ kind. If that makes sense.”  
“Why don’t we go tell Caao. He’s never liked Faziar to begin with.”  
“It’ll have to wait sadly, I have to go tend to Nill. Yousin told me yesterday that she was feeling ill.”  
Nori pouted some but shrugged. “Is that where Mio is?”  
“Yeah, I asked her to go keep watch for the day.” Mi’anna swung her feet down, looking up towards Nori as she stood. “Will you watch the house for the day? I’ll send Mio back, so you won’t be lonely.”  
Nori watched as Mi’anna grabbed the small pack by the door.

Yousin was galloping as fast as he could, weaving through the trees and jumping over obstacles as he headed for Mi’anna.

_’Here he comes!’_  
_‘Oh, he’s my favorite.’_  
_‘He seems worried.’_  
Mi’anna paused, listening to the whispers talk about Yousin. She watched as he ran by, totally missing her. “Yousin, I was headed your way, doll.”  
Yousin skidded to a halt, his eyes wide. “Mi-Mi’anna! I’m sorry, Hijo told me to hurry!”  
Mi’anna quickly climbed onto his back, a tight grip on her heart when one last whisper got through to her before her feet left the ground.  
_’What a shame that you’ll never know what happiness feels like.’_

Hijo paced, watching Nill, a cream-colored mare with dark brown, almost black hair, rest for the time being. She sighed as Mio walked in circles on her swollen belly. “Must you walk on her like that?”  
“It feels good, actually.” Nill giggled and rolled onto her side.  
Mi’anna walked in, smiling at Hijo and Nill. “Is today the day, Nill?”  
“I think so, he is wiggling around even more today.”  
“Now, I told you already, Nill. I can’t know the gender.”  
“It feels like when I had Yousin.” Nill tipped her head, smiling at Mi’anna.

Yousin was pacing around outside the large tent, one hand over his mouth while the other was on a hip. He ignored Mio as the little sprite fluttered out and watched him. “They’ve been in there for a while… everything will be alright…”  
Mio finally popped up in front of the young centaur, smiling when he nearly jumped from his skin. “Mi’anna is finishing up, you have a baby brother.”  
Yousin grabbed the sprite, holding her as his eyes nearly bugged out from excitement. “Really?!”  
“Yes.” Hijo chuckled as he stepped out from the tent, smiling at his eldest son. “I guess it might be time to get you ready to take over this herd.”  
“Actually, Hijo…” Yousin let go of Mio when he realized she was struggling in his grasp. “I… can we hold off on that for a little bit?” Glancing over when Mi’anna stepped out, brushing her hair away from her face.  
“She said she would like to see you-“  
“I want to train to be a warrior.” Yousin puffed his chest out and lifted his chin, trying to make himself look bigger.  
The three around him froze, staring at him in disbelief. Mio and Hijo glanced at Mi’anna, but Hijo was the first to respond. “A warrior, huh?” He turned to go back into the tent. “I think your reasons are pure enough, tomorrow we will start.”


	8. Purify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi'anna meets a new ally, just in time to aid the water nymphs. Sarah finds some revenge, but will it be enough?

With each step she took, the fog dispersed around her feet. It had taken two weeks, but she had finally found what had been in pain, she needed to hurry but be cautious as well. It was nearing midnight as she walked through the Southern part of the forest, she spotted the silver mare, her eyes sad as she closed in. “Sh… I’m here to help.”  
The mare lifted her head, a weak noise leaving her when Mi’anna got closer. “I know, I know.” Mi’anna whispered, kneeling down and touching the mares’ cheek. “They took your horn, huh?” She kept her voice soft as she carefully reached out.  
The unicorn let out a pained cry when Mi’anna touched the area around the base of where the horn used to be, deep blue colored blood slowly trickling down the mares’ snout. “I’ll have to take you home. But I need to stop the bleeding first. I’m sorry.” Mi’anna cringed, closing her eyes as she pressed her palm flat against the stump.  
The unicorn let out another cry, trying to pull away until its’ body went limp.

Mi’anna had eased the unicorn to a sleeping state so she could leave it and find help. Before she knew it, she was calf deep in swamp water. With a grunt, she continued, pausing when she saw five little heads pop up out of the water, watching her.  
“Well, well, well.” Mi’anna’s attention snapped up, seeing a female face gazing down at her from the tall trees. At the same time the five little heads disappeared, wanting to get away from the new being. “I thought I smelled a delicious girl.”  
The female jumped down from the trees, landing on two bird like legs. Her arms turned into large wings that were covered in iridescent purple feathers, those same feathers covered her chest and down her sides, across her hips and down her legs. “Turns out my dinner isn’t going to be so lucky.”  
Mi’anna raised a brow, frowning at the girl. “Yeah… I won’t go quietly.”  
“I like it when they listen to my magic. Have you ever tasted a human who realizes she only has a torso-“  
“No.” Mi’anna held up a hand, frowning at the harpy. “And I don’t want to think about what that might taste like. I need help, and you’re exactly the kind I need.”  
“Oh? And what kind of help would that be?” The harpy flapped her wings a little, smiling more to show off sharp teeth.  
“I have an injured unicorn that I need help with. Would you go get Caao for me?”  
“I guess I could. He could carry it back to his home-“  
“I need it to come back with me. Unicorns aren’t like the rest of the creatures, their magic is similar to the Life Pool, therefore, any healing needs to be done in the Life Pool.”  
The harpy pulled back a little, surprised to hear that. “I guess you learn something new every day, I shall go get him.” Before Mi’anna could thank her, the harpy was in the air and gone.

Mi’anna clung to Caao’s back, glancing at the sleeping unicorn in his talons. The harpy had come with them, despite Caao and Mi’anna telling her she didn’t need to waste her energy with the long flight. Caao landed near the Life Pool, standing awkwardly on his hind legs as Mi’anna slid off and he lay the unicorn near the waters edge. “I’ll be off then.”  
“Thank you, Caao. I appreciate it.” Mi’anna touched his side before going to the unicorn, stroking its’ cheek gently.  
The harpy landed nearby, watching curiously. “I-“  
“I’m Mi’anna, but I’m guessing you know who I am since you said I wouldn’t be an easy dinner. What’s your name?” As she spoke, she grabbed the rear legs of the unicorn and gave a careful tug, grunting with the effort.  
“You can call me Kisara.” The harpy hopped over, helping Mi’anna pull the beast into the water. “If its’ horn is missing, shouldn’t we just put it out of its’ misery?”  
“No, the forest helps those that help it. The unicorn helps the forest regrow all the time, keeping trees from dying and purifying little bodies of water. The forest has agreed to help her.” Mi’anna got up, going over to the tree that held her home. She studied the branches for a minute before snapping a good-sized twig off.  
Kisara watched as Mi’anna held one end of the twig to the stump, feeling the magic pulse between the two beings. She gasped, having to take a few steps back from the force of the pulses.  
Pale blue eyes napped open and the beast shrieked, thrashing as the twig grew into a new horn. Kisara covered her mouth, wanting to vomit as little roots grew from the twig and into the unicorns’ head. “How did you do that?!”  
“It wasn’t me, the forest did this. It likes to return favors… it doesn’t like to be in debt for long.”

Yousin was hard at work parrying his fathers attacks. Mi’anna watched the two, distracted by the display of muscle power as she attempted to hold the small centaur in her arms.  
“It’s amazing, watching them fight like that. I didn’t want that kind of life for Yousin, but sometimes fate has a different plan.” Nill smiled, watching her youngest son tremble as he tried to stand.  
Not much is known about centaurs, especially their young. But from what Mi’anna had gathered, the mare is pregnant much longer than a human or a full horse. The long pregnancy helps the human half strengthen its’ muscles so it can keep up with the equine half. By the first month, the baby can stand on its’ without the mother or the father holding him. “I’m sorry, I came to do a checkup on the little one, not watching Yousin and Hijo.” Mi’anna blushed and went back to checking the foal over. “He seems strong, do you have a name yet?”  
“No, not yet. It took us almost a year to name Roan. He will show us his name in due time.” Nill held her arms out, watching her son teeter away from Mi’anna, his legs wobbling as he carefully made his way to her. “Yousin misses going on adventures with you.” She looked back to her oldest, cradling her youngest against her now. “But he’ll be ready in a few months time.” Her dark eyes traveled to the purple feathered harpy sitting on the back of a snow white unicorn. “Is that a new friend?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, she hasn’t left since I found the unicorn.”

‘ _Sarah screamed, trying to break free from the hands that held her. “Let me go!” Her brown eyes were wild as she investigated the crowd of people around her at the edge of the river. She spotted Matthew, her eyes narrowing as a dark smile spread on her lips. “Wait! Wait, please!”_  
_The men holding her paused in the middle of the dock, glancing back at the priest behind them. “Will you confess your sins?” The older man in the black robes spoke to her, glaring at her when the two men turned her to face him better._  
_“Yes! Yes, and to bring to light the mistakes my sister has made.” Sarah gave the priest a soft look, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “I know it won’t lighten my crimes, but I cannot go to the next life knowing I have left another witch in your midst.”_  
_“Another witch?”_  
_“Yes, I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I should have never allowed you to come with me to the Forbidden Forest.”_  
_A gasp rippled through the crowd, the priests’ eyes were wide as he stepped closer to her. “And is there anyone besides you who will testify to this?”_  
_“Matthew and Caroline, they both saw me go in, Elizabeth following.”_  
_Caroline, a beautiful blond with soft blue eyes, stepped forward, frowning over at Matthew. “I regret to say that I can, in fact, agree. I saw Elizabeth follow after Sarah.”_  
_“Caroline!? Why!?” Matthew rushed her, grabbing her shoulders. “Why would you say that?!”_  
_“Let go of me, or I’ll tell them that you were necking with Sarah, a witch.” Caroline hissed under her breath, glaring at him when he let go of her._  
_An older woman wailed, grabbing the smaller girl that had been standing next to Matthew. “No! She’s my baby! You cannot take her!”_  
_The priest pointed to the two, frowning. “Maria, all is fair. Two counts are two counts.”_  
_The wicked gleam in Sarah’s eyes brightened, happy to tear that family to pieces._ ’

“I have to go purify the river in Vizgyard’s territory, the water nymphs say it’s been tainted by a wronged death.” Mi’anna stated as she tossed tools into her satchel, pausing to grab some herbs.  
Kisara watched her, tilting her head in curiosity. “Don’t they kill men all the time?”  
“Yes, but there is a difference. When the nymphs kill, the body doesn’t stay and rot in the water for three weeks.”  
“Huh… I guess that’s true.” Kisara rubbed her nose against her feathers. “Do you want company?”  
Mi’anna glanced back at Kisara, her brows raised some. The harpy hadn’t left her side in the two weeks since they met. “Why do you want to come? I don’t really do anything interesting.”  
“I’m just bored is all, you’re more interesting than the harpies at home.” Kisara looked away, her cheeks a light pink.  
“Mmm…” Mi’anna let out a soft sigh and stood, slinging her satchel over her shoulder. “Fine, we can head out, I have all I’ll need.”


	9. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi'anna must learn to take on the forces that the four guardians protect, starting with Vizgyard and the earth around them. Sarah is up to something, but will anyone catch on before it's too late?

The water nymphs were waiting for Mi’anna, frowning when they saw her and the harpy. “No centaur today?” The one that teased Yousin the last time they saw each other pouted, flipping her dark hair away from her shoulders. “I liked him.”  
Mi’anna ignored them and slid from the unicorns back, going to the puffed up, water logged body. She touched the small girls’ cheek, frowning. “The humans let you down, huh?” The girls’ light brown hair was tangled and gross from the water.  
One of the water nymphs swam over, her skin was lightly tanned, and her hair was sun-bleached. “It’s disgusting.”  
“Don’t be rude to the dead, Darya. When did you find her?”  
“A day or two ago.”  
“We tasted her in the water first.” The dark haired one spoke up as she swam closer, her pale eyes lidded as if she were bored of the conversation.  
Mi’anna made a face, the body didn’t smell the best so she could only imagine the taste. “I’m sorry, Creusa. I’ll get her wrapped up and we can drop her back off to the humans.”  
Creusa nodded as she touched Darya’s shoulder, signaling her to move along.

Kisara and the unicorn stood as far away from the body as they could without totally leaving it alone. They did, however, ignore it and watched as Mi’anna started a small fire and placed herbs around the edge so they wouldn’t burn right away. When she was done, Mi’anna shooed the water nymphs away, sending them on their way. “I’ll do my best to cleanse it for you.”

Kisara woke with a start, surprised she’d fallen asleep against the unicorns’ belly. She looked over, seeing Mi’anna was still going. “The sun will set soon.”  
“She will be finished soon.” An older man with gray hair that was tied into a loose ponytail at his shoulders and a messy beard that hung down to his sternum sat nearby, watching as well. “Purifying a river shouldn’t have taken so long, but she is still growing, learning her own secrets.”  
“Vizgyard… the river is upset. Someone has already used the tainted water.” Mi’anna glanced back, sweating from her efforts.  
Vizgyard, the old man, stood, his grayed brows knitting together in confusion. “Have they? That’s odd, why would the humans do this?” He walked over to her side, sitting next to her and placing his hands next to hers in the river. “Only a witch needs death. I haven’t noticed any other signs of a witch in this area, not for half a century.”  
“Oh… I… had a human girl at the Life Pool… a couple weeks ago.” Mi’anna whispered, looking away.  
“You what? And you told no one until just now?”  
“No… the only guardian I saw after that was Faziar… and he seemed off…” Mi’anna wanted to slam her hands down in the water, but that would break the purification and she would be forced to start over. “I’m sorry, I should have come right away to tell you… I just don’t understand how she found the Life Pool. I thought you had to be one of the forest kin to find it.”  
“You do. And there is no need to be sorry, dear. We will listen to the forest more in the coming months, she will tell us if she notices anything that shouldn’t be. I will also tell the others what is going on.”  
The two sat in silence for a little longer, the river started glowing gently as they worked their magic on it.

Mi’anna yawned as she rode the unicorn through the night, Kisara flying slowly nearby. “You really shouldn’t come with me this close to the humans village.”  
“I’m not leaving you alone in case the humans see you.” Kisara swooped down closer to Mi’anna, giving her a grin. “I’ll be of better help if I’m closer than if I’m all the way back there at The Edge.”  
“The humans sleep at night, Kisara, rarely do they come this far out.” Mi’anna stopped the silver mare when she got as close as she dared. In the morning the farmers would come out and see the wrapped body. Mi’anna carefully pulled the girl from the back of the unicorn, setting her down next to the field of wheat.

‘ _Sarah turned and watched, seeing three figures out in the fields. “Hmph.” She turned on her heel and slid along the shadows to a home that she had snuck into many times before. With ease, she pushed open a window, slipping in. To her happy surprise, the boy was fast asleep. Her task was that much easier now. She walked over to Matthew’s side, stroking his hair gently before grabbing a handful and cutting it with shears. She tied a silk ribbon around it to keep it together, slipping the shears and the chunk of hair into the pocket of her dress. “Your poor mother, I can’t wait to hear her wails at the loss of her other child.”  
And with that, Sarah was gone, slipping into the shadows once again. _'

“Mi’anna! Kisara!”  
Kisara was the first outside, smiling when she saw a familiar centaur waiting for them below. “Yousin! Welcome back!”  
Mi’anna gasped, jumping up from her spot in front of her plants, pausing when she heard two sprites giggling. “I-“  
“You are so cute.” Nori winked and flew outside, Mio smiling right behind her.  
Mi’anna rolled her eyes, a childish smile on her lips as she walked out. “Have you really been so busy that you couldn’t come visit? It’s been a month.”  
Yousin’s smile grew when he saw Mi’anna, her hair had grown since the last time he had seen her. “I’m sorry, I needed to practice as much as possible so I could get stronger.”  
“Are you?”  
“Not yet, but Hijo told me to take some time to myself, I’ve earned it.”

“So, you get some time to yourself and you come all the way out here, only to have to travel even more… just to hang out with Mi’anna?” Kisara teased him as the two sat on top of a hill, waiting for Mi’anna to be done with her newest task.  
Yousin was stretched out next to Kisara, watching Mi’anna move around with fascination in his eyes. “She’s relaxing to be around.”  
“I think that’s apart of her magic.” Kisara frowned when he didn’t react to her playful jab. “You really like her, huh?”  
Yousin had seemed to drown her out, his dark amber eyes dreamy as he watched the nymph. “What was that? Sorry.”  
Kisara huffed, rolling her eyes as she reached into a satchel nearby, fishing out a dried piece of meat and popping it into her mouth. “Nothing.”  
They were in Vizgyard’s territory, hanging out in the meadows as Mi’anna worked with Vizgyard on manipulating the ground around them. “Not to be rude, but why do you hang around Mi’anna?”  
Kisara had been about to take another bite of dried meat when Yousin spoke up again. “Me? Oh… I…” She relaxed, watching Mi’anna struggle with the move Vizgyard had done with ease. “Caao asked me to.”  
Yousin turned his head, frowning at Kisara. “So, you’re babysitting her?” He plucked a long piece of grass and munched on it lazily.  
“What? No, he said he’s been having bad dreams and all the good outcomes I’m with her. I don’t know when he things something bad will happen, but the dreams have been getting more and more frequent.”

‘ _Running, panting, screams..._  
_Scorching heat licked at her heels as she ran. Mi’anna choked back sobs so she could breathe to run, trying to cover her ears as best she could to block out the cries of the forest around her. She burst from the burning trees, seeing Kisara hanging from her wings, death clouding her eyes. Mi’anna screamed, wanting to run to her friend, wanting to bring her back. But the flames hissed behind her, threatening to consume her._ ’  
Mi’anna gasped awake, sweat dripping from her chin and making her hair stick to her body. She lashed out, trying to find something to help calm her.  
Mio and Nori were down at her sides within moments, touching her face until she relaxed. Mi’anna squeezed them against her cheeks, her heart racing as she tried to bring her adrenaline down.

__

Kisara leaned against the unicorn, her legs tucked beneath her as they lay on the hillside, watching Mi’anna and Vizgyard. “After I am done with you, you will go to Zartuche next. He should be ready for you soon.” Vizgyard tilted his head, watching as Mi’anna struggled to split the ground around her. “You’ve been working on this for a month now, Little Earth, you should be able to get more out of the hills.”  
“I can tell it hears me, it just won’t respond!” Mi’anna screamed, throwing her arms down. She gasped, stumbling back until she landed on her butt when the ground split.  
“Because you aren’t putting enough passion behind your words. Is this a joke to you, Little Earth?”  
“No! I just don’t understand why all of a sudden you and Zartuche are wanting me to take over your forces.”  
“We grow old and weak with each passing moon. You must have some practice before we thrust that power on you. My force will move mountains and tear lands apart if you are not careful. Zartuche can swallow the world under his waters, if he so asked.”  
“Why can’t you just have an heir for your force? You could pass it along again, until I’m ready.”  
“There is no time, plus, we cannot pass our powers along to another unless it is you.”  
Mi’anna frowned, watching viz with sad eyes. “You say that like the world will end if I don’t take your forces.”  
“It just might, Little Earth.” Viz turned to Kisara, lifting a hand to her. “Go home, young harpy, she will stay with me for the night until she can create a hill.”


	10. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Zartuche and Vizgyard's word, Mi'anna goes to them to gain power from them. But she never expected it to affect her in such a way.

Viz sat next to Mi’anna at the water’s edge, watching the nymphs float around aimlessly. “Dark times are coming, you can feel it in the ground. I haven’t given you any of my power and yet you can move the earth some. It will hurt, the transfer of power.”  
The nymphs swam closer, pulling themselves onto the land some. “But you can’t give it all to her, yet… can you?” Creusa questioned, she was, in Mi’anna’s head, the prettiest of the four, but her eyes were the hardest to meet. They were such a pale blue against her dark as night skin.  
Mi’anna looked from her feet to Viz, frowning at him. “So… you were having me try to control the earth around us, even though I didn’t have the means to do it?”  
“Oh, you have the means. It was a test, really. To see if you were ready for the tools necessary to get the job done. The earth responds happily, excited to become one with you. I sent the harpy away because I know she sees Caao as a father, all the harpies do. But he has been ill, something eating away at his body, therefor he has been giving you fragments of his power, that is why the air loves you and speaks to you.”  
“What? It wasn’t that long ago that I tended to some of the wounds he got from the humans…”  
“Those weren’t inflicted by anything a human could do.”  
“But, he…”  
“He was protecting you… as we all have. There is something about… about the day you came to us… that no one has told you.” As he spoke, the nymphs slipped beneath the water and away, leaving the two alone. “There is a reason why Caao and Faziar do not get along. We all received this… ominous… sight is not the correct word. We all saw it though, like it was a drea- nightmare. It was a nightmare.  
The sky was dark, the trees were dead and scarred, scorched by a hellfire. The Life Pool was black with death, hounds that drooled lava stood around it, a girl standing in the middle of the pool…  
I still have nightmares about it. We do not know what it means, just death and destruction to the forest. The next day when we all met at the pool to discuss it, you appeared from the water. Faziar thought, maybe, if you didn’t make it out of the water, we wouldn’t have to worry about such things.”  
“So… Faziar…”  
“He tried to drown you in the water, Caao stopped him and the two argued about it, Zartuche was stuck on the idea of a witch being what causes the death and destruction, that’s what they do. You, born from the water of the Life Pool, surely couldn’t make our beloved forest look like… that…” Viz slowly stood, his old body creaking and popping with the effort. “Tomorrow, we will start the transfer.”

Mi’anna gritted her teeth, trying not to yank away from Viz’s hand on her forehead, “You said Caao has been doing this? I’ve never felt this pain before.” She hissed, trying to force her way through the pain.  
“I’m giving you more at once than he has. He has given you nibbles of his force while _I_ am giving you a whole arm.”  
“Why does it burn?”  
“Ah, now we ask the real questions. We are all a force of nature, you do not only control the ground you walk on, but the burning hot molten rock beneath. I am Vizgyard, the volcanic.” The old man purred in delight when Mi’anna glanced in the direction he pointed in, her jaw dropping when she saw the looming volcano in the distance. “That, is my true nature.”

Kisara and Yousin sat on the hill once more, watching Mi’anna and Viz dance, the ground shifting beneath their feet. “The earth loves you.” Viz commented, smiling at Mi’anna as she danced around, the earth bowing and splitting when she asked it to.  
“Of course she does. I’m her daughter.”  
Viz’s eyes widened, his smile spreading to his dark eyes. “She speaks to you, then.”  
“As soon as you finished, she gave me secrets.”  
“Hmm… wonderful. Let us stop for today, you’ll be given more later. For now, I would suggest going home and getting some rest before going to the East and receiving your gift from Zarthuche.” Viz and Mi’anna bowed to each other, wide smiles on their faces.

“The leaves are changing colors finally.” Yousin glanced over his shoulder at Mi’anna who was perched on his back. “I need to get something warm to wear.” He touched his chin, thinking out loud to himself.  
Mi’anna glanced over her shoulder at Yousin, frowning. “You don’t have anything from last year?”  
“No… I outgrew it all…”  
Mi’anna laughed softly, running her hands through her hair. “I’ll see if I can get something for you. As repayment for you taking me East.”  
Yousin jumped a little bit, looking back at her once again. “I don’t mind taking you out that way. It’s fun, getting to spend time with you.” He scratched the back of his head, smiling to himself.

“It’s surprising, how big the territory really is. I never thought our home was so big.” Yousin commented as they packed up their small camp from the night before.  
“I know, it doesn’t seem like it should be so large, but we have so many creatures that live here.” Mi’anna placed the pack on Yousin’s back, smiling at him. “We should be there by sundown tonight.”  
“Or noon, if I run.” Yousin winked at her.  
Mi’anna gaped at him, feeling her cheeks grow warm when he winked. “No need to push yourself, Yousin.”

‘ _Sarah white knuckled gripped her lantern, trying to ignore the sounds around her. “It’s just the wind in the trees.”_  
_“You should listen to the trees; they have stories to tell.” A silky voice behind her purred. “Such stories, like ones about a little girl getting lost in the woods, again. The trees play with you.”_  
_Sarah whirled on her toes, a dagger in her free hand. “You again?”_  
_“You say that like I’m the one who is trespassing.”_  
_“Tell me how to get power.”_  
_The man stepped from the shadows, his golden eyes practically glowing against his ebony skin. “I already showed you the way.”_  
_“I can’t find it. How do I find it again?!”_  
_“Listen to the trees. Or did I make a mistake?”_  
_Sarah gasped; her eyes wide. “What… no! I was the right choice!”_  
_“Well, there’s no time like now. While the bird is away.” And with that, Faziar turned, leaving Sarah alone again._

The large dragon leaned down, pressing his snout against Mi’anna. Mi’anna smiled and leaned into him, looking up into the deep golden eyes that watched her. “Hello, Zartuche.”  
Yousin looked down, seeing that the pond that had been in the clearing when they arrived. “Mi’anna… he was the pond!”  
Mi’anna laughed at Yousin, turning to him. “Well, yes… he kind of was. He spread himself out, so he looked like water.” She stumbled, feeling a cold sensation wash over her before her eyes rolled back.

“I am sorry, Little One, I gave you too much too soon.” Zartuche’s dragon body was coiled up near where she had last seen him.  
Her body ached as she moved, suddenly realizing that she was propped up against Yousin, who was laying down behind her. “I… it’s alright. I wasn’t expecting it. But I forget that you don’t really do formalities.”  
“There is no need for them. Anyways, I am sorry. I believe I may have fried your senses doing that. Why don’t you rest here for a few days and then you can head home, hmmm?”  
“Right… yeah…” Mi’anna closed her eyes, relaxing into Yousin more.

“It’s been two days, is she alright?” Yousin stroked Mi’anna’s hair, frowning at the dragon. “Should she really be out this long? This doesn’t seem right.”  
“It is rather odd, but it hasn’t been too long since she received power from Vizgyard.” Zartuche tilted his head, glancing at the two before he returned to staring at the clouds above them.

Mi’anna groaned as she lifted her head, she felt… empty and lonely. The sky around her was dark, covered by clouds and a canopy of leaves. She sat up, feeling something move around behind her, she paused, glancing back to see what it was. Yousin stirred when he felt Mi’anna moving around. “Mi’anna?”  
“Yousin, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered as she leaned on her elbows, watching him carefully.  
“No, you’re fine, I’ve been hoping you would wake up soon.”  
Mi’anna sat up more, her limbs felt heavier the more she moved. “How long have I been asleep?”  
“Two days. Zartuche told me to wait here, that he would be back soon.” As Yousin spoke, the great dragon swooped down from the canopy, landing next to them. “Oh… that was… did you plan that?” Yousin stared at the blue beast in awe.  
“No, I did not. Much as I would have liked that. I have water from the Life Pool, would you like to sit in it?” Zartuche turned his head to the dip in the ground where he had been when they first arrived. Water seemed to seep from the ground until it was filled with crystal clear water.  
“I probably should.” Mi’anna slowly got up, her movements broken and aching. She moved to the water, glancing up when Zartuche dropped a waterskin into the water. The small pond glowed gently as Mi’anna stepped in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!! I'll try to get lore written up and posted later!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Silly Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827259) by [Chika_Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann)




End file.
